Complications often occur following organ transplantation that can impair long-term graft function. For example, in the event the transplanted organ is a kidney, the recipient can experience chronic allograft nephropathy. With severe complications, the graft can fail entirely (see, e.g., Shoskes and Cecka, Transplantation 66:1697-1701, 1998; Matas et al., Transplantation 69:54-58, 2000; Terasaki et at, N. Engl. J. Med. 333:333-336, 1995; Halloran and Aprile, Transplantation 45:122-127, 1988; and Ojo et al, Transplantation 63:757-758, 1997). Presently, while the probability that a randomly selected transplant recipient will experience delayed graft function (DGF) or acute rejection (AR) is fairly low, there is no timely and refined means to accurately predict the outcome and thereby identify such patients. The quality of the allograft at the time of engraftment (the so-called “zero-hour”) influences clinical outcome, but conventional histological evaluation of donor tissue does not provide a means to predict clinical outcomes (Curschellas et al, Clin. Nephrol. 36:215-222, 1991). Similarly, catastrophic events, such as donor brain death and donor organ “cold ischemia time” appear to influence the rate of DGF, but these factors are not adequate predictors of long-term graft function in individual patients (Prommool et al, Am. Soc. Nephrol. 11:565-573, 2000).